Copy Room
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: M! M! M! What happens when Olivia goes to make a copy, but is rewarded with her partner? If you don't like M, don't read! One-Shot! E/O!


**Please review! You guys are great!**

Olivia stood up from her desk and walked through the squad room and down the hallway to the copy room. The small room had two tables, the copier on one of them. On the opposite wall, a large bookshelf was filled with boxes of files that had been there for ages. Olivia walked over to the copier and put her report down on the scanner before pressing the large green button in the bottom left corner of the control panel.

Goose bumps broke out across her skin when she heard the door to the copy room close. The click, indicating the lock, reached her ears. His steps came closer to her. Her heart rate accelerated, her palms starting to sweat. His hands, that had done some many things to her, came around her hips as his hips pushed against her behind. His breath was hot on her neck, sending shivers down her spine and straight to her groin. "I love it when you were these skirts." He breathed in a low, husky voice.

Olivia was in a white blouse and a black skirt that went from her torso to just above her knees. She had on her favorite pair of black pumps that always caught his attention. "I know you love these shoes also." She breathed before her eyes fluttered shut. His hands had moved from her hips to in front of her, skimming his fingers over her sensitive skin through her clothes.

"I do." He grinned, his teeth grazing her ear. His hands slowly climbed her torso, his fingers moving with her blouse. His fingers teased her breasts briefly before reaching the top button of her shirt, undoing it with ease. "I love everything you wear." His fingers skimmed the lace of her bra. "Especially what you wear for me under all these work clothes."

"How do you know I wear them for you?" Olivia smirked before moaning when his hips grinded into hers. She placed her hands on the table in front of her, next to the copier.

"Who else would you wear them for Liv?" He purred into her ear, slowly bringing the zipper of her skirt down, letting it pool at her feet around her shoes.

Olivia moaned again, feeling his erection against her behind. "Oh God, no one." Her blouse was still on her, hanging off her form. She could feel his grin against her neck. His hands grabbed her waist again and turned her slowly to face him. He stared down into her brown eyes as she looked up into his blue ones. "El, you should know this by now."

"Oh, I do. I just like to hear you say it." Elliot smirked before kissing her slowly, his hands rubbing slow circles on her hips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled before draping her arms over his shoulders. She quirked an eyebrow at him and leaned close to his ear. "You didn't come in here just to undress me, were you?"

Elliot grinned. "As entertaining and fun as it is, no." He kissed her before moving down to her throat, letting his teeth graze the skin there. "I came in here because I want to come inside of you right now."

Olivia moaned at his words. "Why is that so hot?" She felt his grin against her neck before he started kissing her breasts, still confined in her bra. "You're overdressed." She panted in a breathy voice. The things he did to her body overwhelmed her sometimes.

"Well, I guess I should do something about that." Elliot smirked, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. Olivia worked on his belt buckle, quickly getting to the button on his slacks. She popped it open and watched as his pants dropped to the floor, revealing his lack of attire underneath. He grinned at her satisfied smile. "Are you enjoying?"

"Very much so." Olivia grinned as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He was standing in front of her, all muscle, nude, except for his white dress shirt hanging off of his shoulders. "This would be my screensaver if I could take a picture right now."

"Ditto to you." Elliot smirked before crashing his lips onto hers. Her hands went to his shoulders, helping her balance. He grabbed her hips again and hoisted her onto the table behind her, positioning himself in between her legs. Olivia let her fingers wander through the hair of his happy trail before wrapping her hand around his member, her thumb rubbing over the tip of him. "Oh baby." He breathed, panting in her ear.

Olivia started kissing his jaw, getting closer to his ear. "El, honey, I want you now." She bit his earlobe, eliciting a growl from him. His long, skilled fingers slid from her knees up her thighs. She could feel her skin tighten, forming goose bumps. Her muscles clenched in her belly, already wanting to be touched.

Elliot kissed her as his fingers moved her panties out of the way, skimming her soft skin. She moaned at his touch, her shoes pushing on his calves. He slipped a finger inside of her and smirked. "You're so ready for me baby." He groaned when her muscles gripped his finger briefly. "Very ready." Quickly, Elliot withdrew his finger and grabbed Olivia's hips, bringing her close to the edge of the table, before slamming into her.

"Holy shit!" Olivia squealed, her head falling back in pleasure. Her jaw dropped as his hips grinded with hers. She grinned when Elliot held his finger out to her. Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around his finger, sucking it hard. His eyes darkened and dilated while he watched her. Olivia could taste herself on his finger and started running her tongue around it, teasing him. She felt him start to pull his finger out of her mouth and she whimpered feeling him withdraw below.

When his finger was out of her mouth, he thrust back into her, grabbing her hips again. "Relax for me, Liv. I want every inch inside of you." Elliot breathed. Olivia groaned, but willed herself to relax, feeling him inch in further. "That's my girl." He pecked her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

Olivia put her hands on his chest, his hair tickling her hands. "El, as much as I love this, you gotta move."

"Fine, but we gotta be quick and quiet." Elliot nodded before pulling out and thrusting back into her. Olivia bit her lip, trying to stifle her moan. He was doing this hard and fast and he knew that she never held out long when he did that. He fisted one of his hands in her hair and gently tugged her head back, giving him access to her throat. Elliot let his tongue glide along the side of her windpipe before licking up behind her ear. She shuddered and gripped his shirt at the contact.

"Oh God! Elliot!" Olivia panted, raising her legs so they were tucked under his arms. Her whole body was tightening in a delicious way that made her purr. He was still slamming into her at a punishing speed that was oh so pleasurable. "El, baby, I'm close."

"I can feel it baby." Elliot panted before latching his mouth behind her ear. He nipped at her skin before growling. "Cum for me." Olivia fell apart at his words, biting his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. She felt him burst inside of her, filling her to the max.

Olivia sat up lazily and looked up at him with a small smile. He grinned back at her and kissed her, cupping the back of her head. "How'd you know I love office sex?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Elliot nipped her lip softly before pecking her lips. "You talk in your sleep, remember? You were moaning about making a copy of something and you woke up wanting sex. Plus, the interrogation room just had us last week."

Olivia chuckled and dropped her head to his shoulder. She felt him kiss her head lovingly. "We should probably put our clothes on. I'm positive that somebody is waiting for the copier." Slowly, she felt him withdraw from her, making her wince. Stumbling around, they both put their clothes back on and examined each other, making sure they both looked presentable.

Elliot opened the door, after Olivia grabbed her papers, to see Cragen and Fin on the other side. "Hey Cap!" He smiled.

"Elliot." Cragen greeted with a nod, his face impassive. "What were you two doing?"

"Oh, Elliot was helping me get the copier unjammed." Olivia lied, holding out the papers that she copied.

Cragen stared at the two of them for a moment before jutting his chin towards the door. "Why'd you have the door locked?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I didn't want anybody walking in on Olivia frustrated. Remember the last time the copier got jammed? Olivia ended up pointing her gun at it saying it had no life. Nobody but us should have to see that."

"Good point." Cragen nodded, making Olivia roll her eyes. He went into the copy room with Fin following.

Fin stopped by Elliot and smirked. "She didn't point her gun at you, did she?" He chuckled when Olivia gave him the finger. He went into the copy room.

Elliot put a hand on the small of Olivia's back and led her to the squad room. "I don't think we have to worry about getting caught when in the copy room." Olivia grinned at him, shaking her head, and sat at her desk, ready for another day at work.

**Please review! Happy New Year guys! Two more hours until 2014 for me!**


End file.
